Albemarle, North Carolina
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1023790 |footnotes = }} Albemarle is the county seat of Stanly County, North Carolina. The population was 15,680 at the 2000 census. It is governed by Mayor Elbert L. "Whit" Whitley, Jr. (who was re-elected in 2005 after a 28-year hiatus from the same position) and a seven-member City Council. History Etymology This place-name is derived of the English noble surname Albemarle, which is the French version of the medieval latinization Albamarla of the town Aumale in Normandy, France.François de Beaurepaire, Les noms des communes et anciennes paroisses de la Seine-Maritime, éditions Picard 1979. From Vulgar Latin alba "white" and margila "marlstone". The word root can be explained entirely with two Celtic words : alba "white", later "heaven" (Cf. Albion), the Latin word alba would be a Deckname for it and margila, which derives of Celtic marga. The Latin expression albamargila would be an exact loan translation of the Celtic one glisomarga "white marl". Ancient and Colonial The site of modern-day Albemarle was originally peopled by small tribes of hunter-gatherers and Mound Builders whose artifacts and settlements have been dated back nearly 10,000 years. Large-scale European settlement of the region came in the mid-18th century via two primary waves: immigrants of Dutch, Scots-Irish and German descent moved from Pennsylvania and New Jersey seeking enhanced religious and political tolerance, while immigrants of English backgrounds came to the region from Virginia and the Cape Fear River Basin in Eastern North Carolina. In early English colonial times, the Albemarle area was politically part of the New Hanover Precinct, out of which the Bladen Precinct was created in 1734. The renamed Bladen County was subdivided to create Anson County in 1750, which in turn spawned Montgomery County in 1779. The establishment of Stanly County and Albemarle The Albemarle region's first post office was established in 1826; it was then known as Smith's Store. The nearby crossroads of the Old Turnpike Road from Fayetteville to Salisbury and the Old Stage Road connecting Charlotte and Raleigh emerged as an important hub for regional commerce and trade. The region remained part of Montgomery County until 1841, when after years of attempted separation, prominent residents of the increasingly populous areas west of the Yadkin/Pee Dee River system successfully petitioned the North Carolina General Assembly for the establishment of Stanly County as an independent entity. Soon after the new County was formed, its Board of Commissioners was tasked with establishing a permanent county seat within eight miles (13 km) of the home of Eben Hearne (the County's first sheriff), and with laying out a new town, in which a courthouse would be erected http://www.stanlysheriff.org/history02.htm. Nehemiah Hearne's heirs donated from his plantation near the intersection of the Old Turnpike and Old Stage Roads for the construction of the new County Seat. The County Commissioners established the town's boundaries, laid out streets and surveyed and marked parcels of property within Hearne's donated land. The first land lot sale financed the new town's public buildings and paid some part of the elected official’s salaries. The courthouse was erected in 1842 and used for 50 years. The City of Albemarle was formally incorporated in 1857. The town was named for Albemarle County, the first county established in North Carolina, which was in turn named for the Duke of Albemarle, George Monck, one of the Lords Proprietors granted the province of Carolina in 1663 by King Charles II. Economic history The Albemarle region’s early economic growth was fueled by agriculture (with cotton as the primary crop), regional mercantile trade and a short-lived gold rush in the nearby Uwharrie Mountains, all later supplanted by textile manufucturing. The Efird Manufacturing Co. (later American and Efird Mills) opened its first mill in Albemarle in 1896, and was followed soon thereafter by the Wiscasset Mill Company, the Cannon Mill Company, the Lillian Knitting Mill and others. In 1899, Wiscassett Mills Company established Cabarrus Bank and Trust, the first bank in Albemarle. By 1910, an electrical distribution plan for the City was underway. The Yadkin Railroad began rail service to Albermarle from Salisbury in 1891. In 1911, the Winston Salem Southbound Railway (WSS) constructed its own line through Albemarle to support the booming textile and market, eventually driving the Yadkin Railroad into obsolescence. http://www.ncrailways.net/companies/WSS.htm. The WSS still provides freight service through Albemarle, but since 1933 there has been no passenger service to the city. (The Old Market Street Station on the WSS line has been restored, and is now the site of a popular Farmer's Market. The railbed of the Yadkin Railroad has been ripped up and paved over, though a one mile (1.6 km) segment of its route south of Albemarle now serves as a hiking trail in Rock Creek Park). In 1923, a state contract was let to construct NC-24/27 to Charlotte, the first paved highway out of Albemarle. In 1950, Stanly County Memorial Hospital opened on land donated by Wiscassett Mills. Historic preservation Albemarle was recognized by the National Trust for Historic Preservation as a National Main Street City in 2005. There are a number of historic preservation and adaptive reuse projects in its downtown that have been recently completed or are underway, including an initiative to create a greenway linking many of the City's parks and historic sites. The Freeman-Marks House, probably built during the 1820s, is the oldest known surviving house in Albemarle. It is listed in the National Register of Historic Places, along with the Romanesque Revival Opera House/Starnes Jewelers Building http://www.albemarleoperahouse.com (1908) and three small historic districts in the City's downtown area. Another important historic property is the Isaiah W. "Buck" Snuggs House, an antebellum home on Third Street then owned and now named for a Stanly County sheriff who lost his leg in the Civil War Battle of Spotsylvania Court House. The Stanly County Museum http://www.stanlycountymuseum.com/ in Albemarle provides a focal point for regional historic research and preservation. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, Albemarle has a total area of 15.8 square miles (40.8 km²), of which, 15.7 square miles (40.7 km²) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.2 km²) of it (0.44%) is water. The city is centered on the junction of U.S. Route 52 and the duplexed NC-24/27 in the Piedmont Region of North Carolina. Its topography is characterized by rolling, eroded hills, deciduous forests, and fast-running, narrow, shallow streams that feed the Yadkin/Pee Dee River Basin. Little Long Creek and Town Creek are the major non-seasonal streams through Albemarle; both flow generally southward into the Long and Big Bear Creek Sub-basin.http://h2o.enr.state.nc.us/basinwide/yadkin/Yadkin%20final%202003%20BP/Yad%20B13.pdf h20.enr.state.nc.us Geology Albemarle is located in the Floyd Church Formation of the Carolina Slate Belt. Thickly bedded, axially cleaved meta-mudstone and meta-argillite are common in this formation, interbedded with meta-sandstone, meta-conglomerate and meta-volcanic rock. Biotite is the most prevalent Paleozoic metamorphic rock in the region. People and culture Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 15,680 people, 6,291 households, and 4,158 families residing in the city. The population density was 999.0 people per square mile (385.6/km²). There were 6,954 housing units at an average density of 443.1 per square mile (171.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 72.85% White, 20.50% African American, 0.24% Native American, 4.16% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.07% from other races, and 1.14% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.87% of the population. There were 6,291 households out of which 30.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.8% were married couples living together, 14.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.9% were non-families. 30.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 3.02. In the city the population was spread out with 26.0% under the age of 18, 8.4% from 18 to 24, 26.9% from 25 to 44, 21.3% from 45 to 64, and 17.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 87.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,442, and the median income for a family was $41,729. Males had a median income of $31,001 versus $20,589 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,511. About 11.8% of families and 15.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.6% of those under age 18 and 10.8% of those age 65 or over. Parks and recreation Albemarle's Parks and Recreation Department was established in 1963. It currently operates and administers five parks within the city's limits, as well as a soccer complex and a ceramics facility. The newest facility under the Department's purview is City Lake, a park on a lake that was opened in 2003, joining Rock Creek Park, Chuck Morehead Memorial Park, Roosevelt Ingram Memorial Park and Don Montgomery Memorial Park. Morrow Mountain State Park is a large state park located east of the city. It is situated on a high elevation in the Uwharrie Mountains adjoining the Yadkin River, and offers many recreational activities. In addition to a natural history museum, the park also features the restored 19th-century homesite of Dr. Francis J. Kron. Media Albemarle and its environs are served by the Stanly News and Press http://www.thesnaponline.com/, which was founded in 1880 and is currently owned by Community Newspaper Holdings, Inc. (CNHI) The Weekly Post http://www.weeklypostnc.com is a weekly newspaper focusing on local community events in the area. Albemarle is also within the outer coverage and delivery area of the Charlotte Observer http://www.charlotte.com/mld/observer/. Albemarle and Stanly County are served by two local radio stations, WSPC at 1010 AM with a News/Talk format and WZKY at 1580 AM with an Oldies music format. Both stations are owned by Stanly Communications, Inc. Television stations available are from the Charlotte Designated Market Area, which Stanly County and Albemarle are a part of. Additionally, the local cable provider carries one station from Greensboro, WFMY-TV. Natives of note * W. Horace Carter, Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist * Phillip Harwood, convicted contract killer. * William E. Moore, III, NASA ISS Flight Controller. * Monty Montgomery, former Major League Baseball player. * Kellie Pickler, 2006 American Idol contestant and successful country recording artist, and three-time Stanly County AIDS Rodeo for Charity Champion (2002-2004). * Tommy Smith, former Major League Baseball player. * Andy Huneycutt, stand-in for Jason Acuña in several independent films. * Bradley Holt, a Minor league baseball starting pitcher with the New York Mets organization. * T.A. McLendon, American football running back, holds several national HS records. * Woody Durham, radio play-by-play announcer for the Carolina Tar Heels. Mr. Durham started his radio career at radio station WZKY 1580 AM in Albemarle. * Bob Harris, radio play-by-play announcer for the Duke Bluedevils. Mr. Harris started his radio career at radio station WZKY 1580 AM in Albemarle. * Thomas F. Blalock, professional driver and Hollywood stunt double. * Alexander Wolf, architect of critically acclaimed fallout shelters and rape dungeons. * Heather Ross Miller, writer. * Stuart Daniel Baker aka Unknown Hinson, Musician, voice actor for the adult swim cartoon Squidbillies. Education * Albemarle High School http://www.ahs.scs.k12.nc.us/ * Stanly Community College http://www.stanly.edu See also * [[USS Albemarle (AV-5)|USS Albemarle (AV-5)]] References External links * Official town website * Oral History Interview with Horace Carter from Oral Histories of the American South * Albemarle Opera House Category:Cities in North Carolina Category:Settlements in Stanly County, North Carolina Category:County seats in North Carolina Category:Established in 1826